


Set for Summer

by StateNovelist



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StateNovelist/pseuds/StateNovelist
Summary: Shopping is always painful but this time it was especially so for Carmilla. Maybe an end of semester float trip will provide some relief.





	Set for Summer

This was going to kill her – or drive her to homicide. She wasn’t quite sure which yet.

The ginger musketeers being busy had resulted in the Carmilla being forced to accompany Laura on her seasonal shopping. With the season being summer, the spree was quite an event.

Since the day began, Carmilla had been forced to enter five department store, one shoe store, and one sporting good store. The latter of which had been the most tolerable as the dark haired girl took the opportunity to browse the hunting gear section. It was also the most disappointing as Laura refused to let her purchase the axe she fancied. The blonde had explained that there was no good place for axe storage in the meager apartment.

Now Carmilla sat on the lightly padded stool outside yet another department dressing room.

 _They really don’t intend for people to be sitting here this long_ , Carmilla brooded as she shifted in the seat clearly not intended for long term use.

“Lauraaa,” Carmilla huffed, “What is taking so long? My stomach is starting to think I’m on strike.”

Carmilla heard a loud thump emanating from what she could best tell was Laura’s dressing room. She smirked. Grace had never really been Laura’s strong suit.

A moment later the blonde’s head poked out from the room.

“I can’t tell if I like this one.”

“Well, just get it and you can take it back later if you decide you don’t like it.”

“How about you give me a second opinion instead?”

“Cupcake you know I don’t do this kind of stuff.”

“We can leave faster if you just get in here,” Laura says sweetly as she pops back inside her room.

Carmilla sighs as she gets up to follow Laura. There really was no point in arguing when the little spit fire decided she wanted something.

Surprised doesn’t cover what Carmilla felt when she entered the dressing room. Few things threw Carmilla Karnstein off balance but Laura managed.

Laura was standing back from the door on the opposite wall of the small room. She had her hands on her bare hips as she stood in a superman pose which might have been intimidating had she not been so tiny or she hadn’t been in a small, blue bikini.

“Jesus,” Carmilla abruptly shut the door behind her making sure not to expose her best friend to the store.

Laura deflated a bit, “That bad? I thought it looked okay but I was worried it showed a little too much.” She twisted around trying to look at her rear.

The dark-haired girl recovered enough to preempt her friend from the word flood that was sure to come in the wake of her insecurity.

She lets out a little laugh as she reaches for the blonde’s arms, “Laura, hey. It looks great. I just wasn’t ready for you to be half naked.”

Laura’s face lights up, “You think so?”

“Definitely,” Carmilla gives her a little half smile.

“Great! It’ll be perfect for the float trip.”

Carmilla nods as she moves to exit the cramped quarters.

“Wait!”

Hand on the door latch, Carmilla looks back.

“Could you help me get this knot undone?” Laura laughed self-consciously, “I kind of double knotted it.”

She turns around and moves her hair out of the way.

“You are such a spaz,” Carmilla comments as she works the knot.

“Hey, I resent that!”

Carmilla can tell she’s not really offended. She leans in toward Laura’s ear. In a low voice she responds, “I think you mean resemble cutie.”

Laura moves to turn to confront Carmilla but she feels tie release around her neck and Carmilla pull away. Now busy holding up the top, Laura can only scoff as her cheeky friend slips out of the room. She fought to keep the smile off her face but it was a losing battle.

******************************************************************************

The fire burned bright as the group of friends sat around it.

Well mostly friends. LaFontaine and Perry had been more than that for a little over a year and Carmilla and Danny were less than friends but not quite enemies. Rounding out the group was Laura and Kirsch.

The group was jovial – celebrating another long year of undergrad competed. Perry and LaF were absorbed in conversation with each other as usual. Danny and Kirsch were bickering but it was good natured. Laura looked on laughing in amusement.

When a gentle clearing of the throat went unheard, a loud, unignorable one followed. Perry set primly with all eyes now on her.

“Well, seeing as it is now eleven,” She glanced at her watch, “Seventeen PM we should probably be turning in for the night. Early morning tomorrow!”

Perry looks around the circle smiling expectantly. LaFontaine rises and extends their hand to their partner. Perry looks up at them, even after a year of dating, she looks at them with stars in her eyes. Taking their hand, Perry rises.

“See you all bright and early!” Perry says as chipper as she can be.

Carmilla snorts her laughter as the couple walks away to their tent.

Laura turns to Carmilla, “Have you even seen eight AM since high school?”

The dark-haired girl replies with fake mysticism, “Time is,” complete with dramatic pause, “Fluid cupcake.”

Laura leans in and playfully glares.

Carmilla challenges her glare with coming closer, placing her chin on her hand, and looking totally bored.

Laura humpfs and reaches out, swiping Carmilla’s supporting arm away.

Carmilla falters but doesn’t fall.

Laura is laughing at her doing.

Naturally, Carmilla must retaliate.

With a smile, she tackled Laura off the log she was perched upon.

Laura gasped, “Carm, stop!” in between giggles as Carmilla tickled her mercilessly.

“Night guys,” Danny laughed as she and Kirsch headed off to their respective tents.

“Carm!”

Laura then decided to try offense as defense launching her own tickle advance.

Carmilla flinched away from attacking hands, “Hey!”

After a few jabs, Carmilla arrested the smaller girl’s hands and penned them to the soft, grass covered earth.

They both realized they were remarkably close. A couple of chuckles escaped Laura. She breathed deeply as their gazes remained locked. Laura’s mouth parted slightly as if to say something. No words ever came and her lips twitched into a half smile. A smile Carmilla returned.

The fire crackled behind them, flickering the light and highlighting their features. Carmilla released Laura’s hands. One hand coming up to gently trace those highlighted facial features.

Forgetting caution, Laura moved her hand to Carmilla’s neck and pulled her down. Their lips crashed together, desperate. Years of unaddressed feelings drove the moment. But it quickly slowed. They had arrived, they were no longer in a rush. Carmilla’s hand cupped cheek as their lips moved together. While still managing to belay the undercurrent of pent up desire, the kiss had turned sweet.

The kiss came to its natural end. They both pulled back, looking into each other’s smiling eyes.

Naturally, Laura was the first to speak.

“So, seeing as we already live together, are we past the Uhaul stage?”

Carmilla laughs a little disbelievingly, “Really cupcake? That’s where you go –“

The cheeky blonde cut off the brunette off with her lips.

Happily silenced, Carmilla smiled into the kiss.


End file.
